


Familiar Seas

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's his again...and he's very much hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Seas

It's the intimacy and it's the surrender, he knows. He needs her like he needs air, can't keep from kissing her now that the right is his again. Even in this, though, she commands. It is her wish that they lay down on the bed, skin to skin. Her wish that he submit to her caresses, her demands that his kisses are hers alone again.

She knows his body, had mapped it out so long ago, and she never forgets a schematic once she studies it. He's gasping and arching up into her touches, tiny little whimpers of her name begging her to give him more, to let him delve into the depths of her pleasure.

It takes feeling her fingers wrap around his shaft, the sensation of titanium cool against the underside of his cock for him to realize she's just waiting.

She surrendered on the rig, gave herself back. The ring, his ring to her, is the reminder, and he rolls them both as gently as the waves caress the boat's hull.

With no protest from either of them, he slides into her depths, the final reunion they both crave with their souls.

"I love you, Mrs. Brigman," he manages to say in her ear, moments before both slide into lost pleasures.


End file.
